When Flower's Bloom
by ritapocahontas
Summary: Hanako's world in is severe danger. She goes to the dimensional witch for a very powerfull wish, only to discover that her fate is to help and be helped by strangers. *OCxFai* Doll Picture made in AzeleasDolls! :D
1. Chapter 1

_The world I once knew is weaker by each passing second._

_Deep inside my heart, I can feel this Forest…my Forest, losing it's life to this unknown plague …_

_Mother entrusted me with this land, to guard it with my life … but I can't fight against such evil. Not without help._

_I need to travel to Her._

A delicate figure whispered the words to a majestic old tree that made a huge shadow upon the Forest. Slowly, dark vines were tangling and killing nearby trees, turning their vibrant green leaves into a dark brown color and shrinking them in the process. The figure watches with horror and falls on her knees. Fighting was no longer an option against this.

"Please…"

A sweet feminine voice echoed through the dense trees from the fragile figure.

"Help me getting to Her… so that I can help you."

The vines were getting closer and faster, like a wild snake lurking to its prey, killing and marking the ground with its spiky form. Suddenly a shiny warm light appears from the old tree and spreads through the space in a second, blinding everything with its glow. As fast it came, so did it vanished revealing an empty ground filled with vines circling the spot were the now vanished figure was.

Lights filled her view in an incredible speed making her dizzier by the second. After seconds that seemed like minutes, the light brakes like a bubble in a new and unknown place. It was dark and raining and there were strange tall houses all around her… and strange humans as well…

One of them, a tall woman dressed in black starts speaking.

"Another one… and you are?"

She looked and her, a creature of pure nature, with long silver hair dressed with vines and small flowers, glowing silver eyes and a body made of flora and decorate with pieces of clothes ornamented with small jewelry in her upper body and a green skirt by her knees, barefooted. At first she hesitated, then she replied.

"My name is Hanako, guardian of the Chiharu Forest…I came with a wish…Are you the One?" Her voiced echoed through the garden.

The tall woman observed with interest.

"Yes, indeed I am. You may call me Yoko."

"More like a witch!" Screamed a dark voice.

With her big glowing eyes, she observes the rest of the party. Two identical small human girls, a young and pale boy by their side with two small creatures at hand, another young boy with a girl in his arms and two tall men. One light. One dark.

Everyone seemed to look at Hanako filled with curiosity.

"What the Hell are you suppose to be?!" Screamed again the dark one with anger.

"I presume that you are not human, milady?" Gently spoke the light one.

The young boy hugged the girl tightly while looking at her figure.

"She is a guardian of a distant world… a Goddess."

The party gasped with the witch's words.

"Although for a Goddess, you were a couple of minutes late, Hanako-sama." The witch said with a grin.

"A God is never late ... He arrived precisely when he means too…" She started with a disturbed expression.

"But this is not the time for lessons, Yoko-sama, for Gods are not always almighty as mortals think. I'm in dire need of a wish."

"There is a price for it. You, like everyone else, need to pay me." Yoko said pointing at some objects that she presumed that were from the boy or the two men.

"I'll do anything…" she said looking down felling her emotions rising.

"What is your wish?" The witch finally asked.

"I wish to save my Forest … a plague is killing my garden of life… and I can't stop it…it is too powerful."

There was silence between the humans.

"Please, the Forest is my life. Like a mortal loves another, I do as well…for it. It is my purpose to protect it. If the Forest fall to it… the whole world will."

"Then you will have to lose it."

Hanako eyes opened widely. She feared that the witch wouldn't grant her wish.

"I-I don't understand-"

"The price for your wish, is you purpose. For me to grant your wish, takes a lot of power, just like these other wishes I will grant for these boys. You wish to save the most important thing in your life, therefore, the price is your life purpose."

Hanako listened carefully while looking at the wet grass on the floor with pain.

"You will no longer be the Guardian of the Chiharu Forest and…"

She lifted her head from the ground making her silver hair fall on her face.

"You will no longer be Immortal."

Hanako hugged herself while the boy and the tall men observed the situation. The witch continued.

" Your wish is very similar to these guys. For all your wished to come true, you will have to travel together and work as one...so you can also pay your wished fully"

"What kind of crap are you spouting?!"

" can you keep your insults down?"

"I'm not ! I'm Kurogane!"

"Your wishes are the same." Yoko was now talking to the party, pointing from one to another, explaining carefully.

"You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this girl" The boy stayed firm.

"You want to return to you own world" She pointed at the so called Kurogane.

"You want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to you own." She finally pointed at the light figured man who was smiling sweetly.

"And you want to save your Forest and your world… You are all connected."

Hanako looked at the group with a worried expression. Kurogane grunted, the boy looked with suspect and the man just smiled.

"Hanako-sama?" called Yoko who was expecting an answer. Hanako knew what was at risk, and the answer was clear in her mind.

"I will do it. I will give you my essence." The witch smiled and nodded. Then she came closer to Hanako and with her index finger, she touched her forehead making a bright light appear.

Hanako felt the freshness of her body flew away and being replaced by a hot velvet tissue all over her body. Her eyes lost their glow and became just like humans. She was now human, with pale skin and still silver eyes and hair.

Yoko pulled out of her body a beautiful flower and floated it to the human twins. The light vanished and Hanako gasped for air and felt on her knees. She no longer had vines neither branches in her limbs, now she had brand new muscles… the boys also gasped at her gentle feminine figure wearing the same outfit as before.

Yoko helped her getting up and Hanako stood on her new legs with great difficulty. By this, the tall man dressed in white quickly came to help, walking her to the group. The now new mortal was speechless by the transformation and was holding tightly the man's left arm for balance witch made him smile softly at her. Yoko went to her spot.

"So the girl's no longer a God?" Asked Kurogane with curiosity. This made Hanako look at the witch once more.

"She might have lost her Immortality and job… but she still has her power… you will need it…"

"Hmpf!" Was Kurogane's response.

"You will travel with the help of this little one." Yoko reached a small rabbit creature.

"The name of this young one in Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds. The other one, the black one is for communication."

Finally, Hanako managed to stand by herself and muttured a small and shy thank you to the man.

"Mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However… there is no coincidence in the world. What is there is "Hitsuzen" and what brought you together was also "Hitsuzen". Syaoran-"

Yoko looked at the now known as Syaoran.

"Your price is your relationship with the girl."

After Syaron accepted his price, Yoko continued warning the group.

" Travel between worlds is more difficult than you imagine. There are a wide variety of worlds… for example, the worlds of these two come from." She started pointing at the tall men.

"You can tell just from their clothes can't you? Both of them come from different worlds. And her: you could tell right away from her figure. People you know, people you've met on your world…they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds. And just because that person is nice to you on one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next. You must go through all that to fulfill your wishes. That said, are you still determined to see it through?"

"Yes!" Syaoran said with determination.

"And so, you may go." Said Yoko releasing Mokona in the air. Sucking the group into it, Mokona transported them to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

An endless falling sensation took place deep in Hanako's mind. Slowly and yet with great speed, she was falling into a pool of lights and flashes. Dizziness now controlled Hanako's body until she felt on her knees and hands on a hard floor. She kneeled and rested both her hands on her forehead, breathing now with ease.

"Were the hell are we now?!" She hear not far away

"Beats me! That was quite a ride, little fellow." A second voice spoke.

"Mokona is no fellow! Mokona is Mokona!" A squeaky voice screamed.

"IT SPEAKS?! WHAT KIND OF ABERRATION ARE YOU?" Hanako looked up and saw the man called Kurogane looking with horror to the cute small rabbit that brought them there.

"Hanako-sama, right? Are you okay? Did you get hurt on the fall?"

Hanako turned left to see the tall man in white fallen on a pile of boxes.

"I'm okay…I guess." She stood up carefully and hissed with pain. Pushing her dark green skirt, she found her knees scratched from the fall. With the tip of her fingers she touched the red liquid stained on her limbs intrigued.

"Oh my, that doesn't look okay." The man stood up, pulling his fluffy coat up and staff.

"This is blood." She said almost like a question. She never had veins neither blood like humans do. But now she was one.

The man smiled with amusement.

"Not used to it, hum? Don't worry, it will heal."

"Where the hell is the kid with the girl?" Spoke Kurogane.

"Over here! Over here! Mokona found them! Yay!" Said the creature jumping behind some piled tiers. They all gathered to see him sleeping with the girl still in his arms.

"Hey! You guys!" Sounded a male voice from a distance. The men turned around while Hanako looked carefully to the young boy's sleeping expression. For so long she knew of the human race, although she never really looked at one so close. Their emotions are somehow different and stronger than the Gods and others blessed creatures in her world. She wonderer if now she would have them.

" Who are you?" She heard Kurogane ask from behind.

" I'm Sorata Arisugawa, Yoko sent me to get you!"

After a small walk, the group was now in Sorata's apartment house. They were lead to rest in a small empty room. In a courner was Kurogane fighting with Mokona, the two young kids were laid near the window and Hanako sat near some strange machine with a screen and buttons that she never ever saw in her life. While Kurogane kept fighting, the other man thanked Sorata, closed the door and sat next to her.

"I asked some medicine for your knees." He said sweetly.

"Oh. Thank you, I appreciate it but…" She waved several times her bleeding knees with her hand and healed them.

"I have my own medicine." She shyly said smiling.

Kurogane and Mokona stopped fighting and looked amazed.

"Uwaaaai! Super cool!" said the creature. Kurogane just blinked a couple of times.

"Wow! We have a healer in our party! That will definitely come in hand!" The man next to her smiled.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced. My name is Fai D. Flowrite. You can just call me Fai. It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance, Hanako-sama. " He said bowing a little.

"Oh please, there is no need to be so formal. I'm no longer what I was." She said looking down.

"Then what should we call you?"

She thought for a second.

"By my name." She sweetly said.

"All right! Then it's nice to meet you, Hanako-chan!" They both smiled.

"Sakura!" The boy screamed making Hanako jump.

"He does not pet me!" Screamed Mokona.

The sleeping boy was now sat on the floor grabbing with care the girl named Sakura. Hanako noticed the pain in his eyes. A similar pain she witnessed with other immortal creatures.

"Don't worry. The girl is all right." She tenderly said, comforting him.

"You would not let her go! So you…" Fai said next to her.

"Call me Syaoran."

"My name in pretty long, you can call me Fai."

"I'm Hanako." She said hugging herself with a small smile.

"And that's !"

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"Oh Kurogane, I see. So what does it work? Kuro-tan? Kurorin? Kuro-chan?"

"I said it's KUROGANE!"

"Is that how you speak in your world?" Hanako curiously asked.

"What?!"

"Are your people_ that _loud?" She asked again like a child.

"What-why do you…NO! Damn it! Get out of me you little manju!"

"Manju?" She asked again. There was a lot that she didn't know.

Suddently, Fai reached Syaoran and picked a small beautiful feather.

"Is this what a piece of memory looks like for this child?" he asked.

"Eh?! Where was it?" Syaoran looked with amazement.

"It was stuck to you." Fai replied handing it to the sleeping girl's body witch swallowed with some kind of magical force.

"Her body…it's warmer." Syaoran said looking down at her.

"…Memories are feathers?" Hanako's mind was booming with questions.

"It seems so. This girl lost her memories and without them she will die… so Syaoran wished to retrieve them so that she will be saved." Fai told her and she simply replied with an 'Oh'.

"If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem." He finished.

"By coincidence, one stuck to my clothes…" Syaoran said his thought outloud.

"There is no coincidence in the world…That's what the witch said, wasn't it? And so my guess is without thinking, you grabbed it yourself in order to save the girl."

Hanako listened Fai's words with amazement while Mokona jumped from Kurogane's lap to his.

"Of course I'm just guessing all this!" He playfully said.

"But my question is how can we find them now…the feather."

"Well…they are feathers, right? Unique ones. It shouldn't be that hard…" Hanako said petting Mokona how was now on her lap.

"Yes but… worlds are _huge." _Fai said waving his arms and smiling to her.

"Mokona knows!" It jumped in the air.

"That feather gave out big waves! So when a feather is close, Mokona will fell the big waves! And Mokona will be like- MEKYO!" The little creature opened widely its big eyes and tapped its face with excitement.

"That's cute." Hanako said still holding it.

"CUTE? Were in the world did you came from?! Freak land?!"

She smiled to the grumpy man. Creatures like this were common on her Forest.

"Teheeh. Well, it looks like we have a way. If we get close, Mokona will let us know." Fai patted its head and it giggled.

"Thank you." Syaoran said very gratefully. Hanako noticed once more his expression.

_He has a good soul, _she though with a smile.

"Search or don't search. That's up to you." Started Kurogane.

"It's got nothing to do with me! I'm here to get back to my own world. That's the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you. I won't do it!"

Syaron seemed calm by his tension.

"Right. That is _my_ mission here. I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble." That was his answer.

_A good soul, indeed._

"Hahah, Syaoran, you are so serious! Isn't he, Hana-chan?"

"Tsk!" The grumpy man said. Hanako nodded with a small smile.

"Well? What about you two? Are you going to help the brat out?"

"Hmm, I suppose so. My most important mission in to _not _return to my world. So, if it doesn't threaten my life…sure, I'll help out! I've got nothing better to do."

Syaoran looked at Hanako waiting for an answer and she tilted her head.

"The witch said we should help each other to get our wishes. I will gladly help you in anyway I can. This new form…this human form…it's different from what I was and there is much I don't know, but I will be at your side."

"So noble, Hana-chan!" The blond said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yo!" Screamed a voice

"So you are all awake now!"

**Hi! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Should I keep writing? Tell me what you think about it in a nice review ;) **


End file.
